Currently, most hearing devices include means for classifying the acoustic environment or acoustic scene. Some disclosures even include classifying schemes that incorporate features only available in binaural hearing systems, such as spatial localization of sound sources. The results of this classification process are then used to select the best processing scheme or the best set of parameter values for a processing scheme that is implemented in a signal processor in the hearing device.
An international patent application having publication number WO 97/14268 discloses a digital hearing aid system including two hearing aids interconnected via a communication link. The user of the hearing aid system is given the option of selecting a digital filter/compressor from a number of available filters/compressors that generate binaural signals that are then sent to one or both ears of the user. The audio signals picked up by the respective microphones are exchanged via the communication link so that full information is available in each of the two hearing devices. As long as the communication link is working properly, the hearing aid system is performing as desired.